Nate Johnson
Nathaniel "Nate" J. Johnson is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption part III, The New Life. He plays a part in the strange side-mission "American Lobbyist", he is also the main enemy in the game Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Johnson was the 24th president of United States, from March 4, 1883 to March 15, 1886. Info Mayor is first referred to by Mrs. Dicktiss, who was one of two women sitting behind John in the opening titles of the game and first cutscene in "Exodus in America." She believes that Nate Johnson's family is "hillbilly trash that came here after the war" (this is implying the Civil War). He is then referred to by the other woman sitting behind Marston, Mrs. Borlinghathen, who says: "It seems that money can buy voters, though." Meanwhile, Johnson became obsessed with owning Boonie MacFarlane range. When she refused to sell it, Nate would have his men try to bribe and intimidate MacFarlane into selling the ranch, but still failed. Interactions Revolver An ally of Jack's named Landon Ricketts attempted to warn Johnson of Allende's plans, but the mayor tells him that he and Allende had worked together the entire time, then Mr. Kelley imprisons Ricketts. He is met during a Battle Royale. Jack Marston recognizes the now Mayor Johnson as his father's former partner's boss (William Williamson's boss) by the matching Le'Mate Revolver he had in his possession. Nate attempts to get Mr. Kelly to kill Jack, but Jack manages to kill Kelley. Jack wins and hunts Mayor Johnson down to his mansion. Boonie MacFarlane and Leg Johnson assist him in entering the mansion. They find Landon Ricketts, who joins them. Jack and Ricketts follow a separate path to Johnson. Mayor manages to wound Landon, and Jack carries on by himself. Jack fights Nate and his men. When his men are down, Mayor tells Jack he regrets not being at his father's farm, to make sure Jack joined him, but now he has been given another chance. Jack finally kills Nate in a quick-draw showdown. Leg is later revealed as a casualty of the assault. The curtain closes on the game and Jack tosses the bag of money that was to be the prize for the Battle Royale to Thurlow. He declares "It never was about the bun-bun-bun-bun-bunny money." and walks off after holstering the companion to his father's revolver. The money is presumably used to buy back Boonie's ranch although the presence of the Landon Ricketts hints that he may have received some of the reward as well. Thurlow tells Jack as he walks out "I'd hate to see you hang, after what you've done." Showdown Mode After completing the level Fall From Balcony with an Excellent rating, Mayor Nate Johnson becomes available as a playable character. The New Life Marston shows him the blackmail photos given to Marston by Aldous Warthington's Assassin to make Nate stand down from opposing the mayor. Own told Bio Hello friend, I'm Nate and I'm going to shake your hand, look you in the eyes and have a conversation. I'm the Republican nominee for president in the 1883 election. I may have been born with a "Silver Spoon" in my mouth (not the pony, my dad runs the Detroit Automobile Company and had a presidential run himself) but that doesn't mean I'm not open to doing a little hard work. Maybe 47% of you could learn something from my example? I made my millions in corporate America, running a company called Henry Ford Company, proved myself as president and CEO of it, and finally become president of United States of America in 1883, and also served as Governor of West Virginia (reducing the state's debt and introducing health care). Let's not let religion into this debate, but yes, I'm a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (otherwise known as Mormons), and yes I went door to door trying to convert people, and yes we used to allow multiple wives, and yes that means we kind of allowed gay marriage as long as the two (or more) ladies were also married to a dude. Actually that would be lesbian, but in a way it's the same thing. In all other cases, gay marriage is bad, and I won't be allowing that to happen. Let's fix America together! In Rap Battle Verse 1 Not gonna let this battle be dictated by fetch! I'm rich $$$$$! I got fat stacks, bags, and super PACs! We all know what went down in 2008 election! You're a decent politician with a winning complexion. You're all Barack and no bite! Been no change and we're all still hoping; That they'll shut yo mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay they're both open! You're from the Windy City, where you're lookin' pretty with your blowhards. But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job! Raw rhymes stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase! Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days! You see this Silver Spoon? This better prezi than you! Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8%! You feel that Barry? You're old news, everyone's having doubts! And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about! Call me a vicious business man cause Johnson's stealing this race! I'll go Capital on yo donkey s, restructure your face! Verse 2 Whatever, that 40% thing got you real mad! But did it remind ya how many decent parents you had!? Verse 3 Ha! Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing? You got hitched to the female version of Patrick motherfuaking Ewing! Verse 4 Ahhuuhhaa... you're a stutterin' communist! Verse 5 You're stupid! Verse 6 EERRGGG! Assassination and Death Although Johnson enjoyed meeting the public, David B. Hill was concerned with his security due to recent assassinations by anarchists in Europe, and twice tried to remove a public reception from the President's rescheduled visit to the Exposition. Johnson refused, and Hill arranged for additional security for the trip. On September 5, Mr. President delivered his address at the fairgrounds, before a crowd of some 50,000 people. In his final speech, Johns urged reciprocity treaties with other nations to assure American manufacturers access to foreign markets. He intended the speech as a keynote to his plans for a second term. One man in the crowd, Red Harlow, hoped to assassinate Johnson. He had managed to get close to the presidential podium, but did not fire, uncertain of hitting his target. Harlow, since hearing a speech by anarchist Emma Goldman in Cleveland, had decided he will hire an assassin to do something heroic (in his own mind) for the cause. After his failure to get close enough on the fifth day, the assassin waited the next day at the Temple of Music on the Exposition grounds, where the President was to meet the public. Assassin concealed his gun in a handkerchief, and, when he reached the head of the line, shot Johnson twice in the abdomen. Johns urged his aides to break the news gently to Ida, and to call off the mob that had set on assassin — a request that may have saved his assassin's life. Nate was taken to the Exposition aid station, where the doctor was unable to locate the second bullet. Although a primitive X-ray machine was being exhibited on the Exposition grounds, it was not used, due to being broken. Johnson was taken to the Milburn House. In the days after the shooting Johnson appeared to improve. Doctors issued increasingly optimistic bulletins. Members of the Cabinet, who had rushed to Buffalo on hearing the news, dispersed; Vice President Thomas A. Hendricks departed on a camping trip to the Adirondacks. Unknown to the doctors, the gangrene that would kill him was growing on the walls of his stomach, slowly poisoning his blood. On the morning of September 13, Johnson took a turn for the worse. Relatives and friends gathered around the death bed. At 2:15 A.M. on September 14, President Johnson died. Hendricks had rushed back and took the oath of office as president in Buffalo. Unknown assassin, put on trial for murder nine days after Johnson's death, was found guilty, sentenced to death on September 26, and executed by a shot to the head on October 29, 1889. Journal Entry Mayor Nathaniel "Nate" Johnson was one of the snobest man I have ever seen in my entire life. But anyways I still was working for him, along with all the other Marshals. If we would have live like in old times, Mayor Johnson would be the king of country and all of us would be his slaves, knights, that kinda things... One thing is for sure, he was working with a criminal named Bill Williamson, in an old mine in Mexico. Trivia *He is one of few characters in the game to wear spectacles. *Nate, John Marston, and Jack Marston are all mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption, with the storyteller recounting the protest at Nate's mansion and that he used to ride with Bill and Allende. *The final duel between Jack Marston and Edgar Rose is probably an homage to the final duel between Jack and Nate given the character similarities. *The whole reason that John Marston has to kill Bill Williamson and Dutch van der Linde in the first place is because Nate Johnson is trying to get rid of outlaws in Texas and West Virginia. *His rapping backgrounds were patriotic stars and stripes, USA flag and misty woods. His opponent was the formee president of USA, Barack Obama. *His original role in Red Dead Revolver was portrayed by Mayor Griffon, the former Democratic mayor of Brimstone. Gallery Nate_abusing_a_whore.jpg|Nate here as we can see is "playing" with a whore. Nate Johns.jpg|Nate standing. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Traitors Category:RDR Category:Rich People Category:Deceased Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Liars Category:Are in ERB Category:Mayors Category:Former Presidents Category:Politician Category:Antagonists Category:Christians Category:Capitalists Category:Lawful Evil